justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Waking Up in Vegas
Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry appears in Just Dance 2014 and is available on the NTSC-U (North America) Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 versions of the game using alphanumeric codes redeemed on the back of a specially marked Popchips bag. This is the third Katy Perry song so far to be on the game. This is also available as a DLC for all consoles. Dancer *A star headband *A red and yellow arrow-striped halter top *Minishorts with tassles *Red-violet boots *A blue and red arrow-striped collar *A black fedora that she throws away at the beginning of the routine. Background There are four different backgrounds seen during the routine.The first background is gold coins falling from both sides in a dark place with some small red dots. Then the second background is bubbles and as well as lights, raining dust and objects and more combined randomly. Then the third background is random moving lights, signs, lines and shapes,all colored yellow. The fourth background is the same as the third but it is colored purple and some of the random things seen move away until everything is gone. The last background is red parallel lines spinning around until they fade. Gold Moves *During the line (you've got me into this) she leans really low backwards and stretches her hand out slowly * After the 3 times (Remember what you told me) softly she stretches her arms out quickly, but can be hard to get so do exactly what she does right before the gold move. The Popchips Code The code to put on the website is OCT3114LYD1, and the code for the song given from it will vary within console and region. How to Get Waking Up in Vegas *Go to http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Enter the code OCT3114LYD1 *Select your console (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Agree to the terms and conditions *Press "Redeem" Trivia *This is the 9th Katy Perry song in the series following Hot n Cold on JD1, Firework on JD2, California Gurls, E.T, and Teenage Dream on JD3, Part of Me on JD4 & 2014, and I Kissed a Girl and Roar on JD2014. *This is currently a DLC. *The code is OCT3114LYD1 *This is the second song to need a code on Just Dance 2014. The First was Safe And Sound. 5th to need a code overall. By technicalities the Extreme version of Barbra Streisand needs a code with the D-Pad. Next songs were You Make Me Feel... and Brand New Start from Just Dance 4. Even though You Make Me Feel... was later released as DLC. *"H*ll" is censored, but "Hungover" isn't. When Hungover is said there's a space in between "hung" and "over" making it 2 words. Oddly, "Freaking" is not censored either even though it is censored in Gentleman and Turn Up The Love. *The avatar can be found on the PAL version making much people confused for this because that's a song that was at the time only available in the NTSC version. This also happens with Danse, Alfonso Signorini, and Diggin' in the Dirt which are PAL region songs. *This is the 3rd song of Katy Perry that is censored, the first is California Gurls on Just Dance 3 and the second is I Kissed A Girl, featured on Just Dance 2014. *For some reason, even if the player has unlocked the code before, it can still be seen in the shop. **Therefore, no one should get it (besides all PAL consoles, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) in NTSC if the code was unlocked. ** If the song is on the list from a code, the DLC version will be in the same category as this song, as if it was an alternate mode. *The code supposedly expired on 3/31/14 but it still works. Video and Gallery Category:DLC's Category:NTSC region Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Code Required Songs Category:00's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Solo Females Category:NTSC Exclusive Category:Katy Perry Category:Popular Songs Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with not much clothes